sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Ancient Walkers (Dimitri Chronicles)
The Ancient Walkers was a group of three highly evolved, powerful Mobosaurs that ascended into godhood due to their unparalleled connection to the Chaos Force, the supernatural embodiment of all Chaos energy. It is featured within Dimitri Chronicles, a series created by Chamesthehero. The discoverers of the Chaos Emeralds, this trio of deities are known throughout Mobius as the original Mobian gods. Introduced in Reign of Darkness, ''the Ancient Walkers were said to battle the Twilight Shard, the embodiment of darkness, soon after their rise to godhood and summon their first hero to defeat it: the Golden Champion. Such trio was notorious for choosing numerous champions, whom would later serve as their successors, like Aurora and Enerjak, and are central figures within various religions scattered across the planet. ''Original concepts belong to Sonic the Hedgehog comics. However, this version belongs to Chamesthehero/ProLuxray/Lolcraft98. Physical Description The Ancient Walkers was a trio of Mobosaurs, the Mobian dinosaurs. While they would occasionally show themselves before others as three, tribal-looking floating masks, their corporal bodies were thought to be visible whenever seen inside the Virtual Zone, an adjacent dimension where they would reside. Unlike his comrades, the Walker who wore the orange-colored bird mask and golden amulet had a relatively large, green-colored scaled body and carried a stack of wood around. The land-based reptilian blue-masked Walker had a lime-colored carcass and held an ornate staff with a golden ring encircling its spherical end. The Pterodatctyl-based Walker was brown-skinned, and had no attire besides his gray-colored skull mask. Personality The Ancient Walkers, deities that transcended time and space with their almost endless Chaos abilities, were enigmatic entities that watched over Mobius. While being three separate persons, this trio expressed great concern over mortals, though they would only interfere with their individual affairs in times of most dire need. According to historians, the trio showed immense wisdom when it came to solving problems and used their abilities to keep the planet stable and safe from global-threatening disasters. They all spoke telepathically in a mellow, echoing tune. Central figures in numerous religions, the origins of their enigmatic actions throughout history still remains open for interpretation until today. It was believed that they only appeared before mortals as floating masks in their dreams. The Ancient Walkers were notorious for choosing numerous champions. Among them, they showed particular respect towards the Golden Champion, their first original hero, and acted as mentors towards the ones that they chose to succeed them once their spirits eventually transcended. History and Appearances Background Rise to Godhood and Golden Champion According to the lore found within numerous Mobian religions, this all-mighty trio of Chaos-based gods were originally three mortal beings that lived in Mobius within ancient times that predated recorded history. In this golden era, the first dominant and sentient species arose and became known as Mobosaurs. During these peaceful times, three Mobousars soon discovered about the existence of seven mystic, otherworldly relics that would later become known as the Chaos Emeralds. The first ones to use them, the three Mobosaurs attained capabilities so masterful they transcended and became gods: the Ancient Walkers. Soon after their arise to godhood, peace shattered. As Twilight Shard, a malevolent sentient crystal created through the mixture of negative Chaos energy and the corrupt emotions of the population, attempted to plunge the world into eternal blackness, the Ancient Walkers used their abilities to engage the embodiment of darkness into a chaotic battle; despite all, it was able to overpower even them. When all hope seemed lost, an ancient hero that rose from humble beginnings was summoned by the Ancient Walkers and used the power of the seven multicolored relics to battle against the Twilight Shard. Eventually, the embodiment of darkness was thought to be defeated. Having its ultimate dark power suppressed and being sealed away within Mormon Woods, an airborne poisonous miasma curse was placed inside the forest to prevent mortals from reaching it; the poison decimated an entire civilization that lived there. Dubbing such hero as Golden Champion, the Ancient Walkers offered him the chance to ascend and assist them in guarding the world from disasters, but were mysteriously turned down as the hero grinned... The Battle of Solstice According to the lore of Mobian religions, general harmony prospered for thousands of years after the banishment of the Twilight Shard and disappearance of the Golden Champion. However, the Ancient Walkers knew their long-living lifespan would not last forever. Instead of having the ultimate fate of mortals, death, when gods perish, they would further transcend and dissolve into the Chaos Force. Realizing the ultimate knowledge of Chaos energy would be lost with them and Mobius would be left without guardians, the trio began observing mortals and choosing which ones would succeed them. Thoroughly interested in two particular Albion researchers known as Aurora and Enerjak, the Walkers communicated and helped them achieve higher levels of capability with the Chaos Force. Those two then would ascend into godhood and learn how to master the Chaos Force under the gods themselves. However, the divine power corrupted Enerjak and drove him mad. Hungry for dominance, the evil demigod then attempted to overthrow his masters by himself and become the ruler of the lands. His wife, shocked by his actions, joined forces with the Ancient Walkers to defeat her husband. This was the Battle of Solstice. In the end, the Ancient Walkers and Aurora succeeded in defeating the mad demigod and destroying his spirit. Since the original Mobian gods used much of their power, they knew their time would come soon. And so, after sometime, the Ancient Walkers nominated Aurora to be the guardian of Mobius and then transcended... Fanfictions Dimitri Chronicles: Reign of Darkness Relationships with Other Characters Friends and Allies * Golden Champion * Aurora * Enerjak (formerly) Enemies * Twilight Shard * Enerjak Fun Facts * While their successors would signify benevolence (Aurora) and malevolence (Enerjak), the Ancient Walkers would represent a stable balance among the chaotic forces. * Their worship, while more influential in ancient times, is considered pagan in modern-times. * This version of the Ancient Walkers is thoroughly similar to their canon counterparts, but... ** These fanon counterparts exclude prophecies for the Chosen One and Avatar. ** These fanon counterparts are not completely omnipotent or immortal. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Males Category:Chaos Abilities Category:Spiritual Characters